


Rubies are Red (Like Mom's Hair)

by PeriodicallyBleeding



Category: All Time Low, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Domestic Fluff, GUESS WHO FINALLY GOT AROUND TO WRITING THIS, M/M, if you havent read My Treehouse Is On Fire then dont read this bc spoilers oops, im so excited, punch me in the face it's so cute, ruby calls josh mom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4494117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeriodicallyBleeding/pseuds/PeriodicallyBleeding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I finally got around to writing this! It's the sequel to My Treehouse Is On Fire so if you haven't read that then I suggest you get on that shit before reading this ok</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> GUESS WHAT TIME IT IS MOTHERFUCKERS IM SO EXCITED TO WRITE THIS FEEDBACK IS APPRECIATED OK THANK
> 
>  
> 
> Ps - I was thinking of making each chapter a time skip kinda thing? Idk like she's probably 5/6 in this chapter then next chapter she'll be 8 or something idk opinions are welcomed yo ~

 

 

“We should wake her up.” Tyler rubbed his eyes sleepily, letting out a yawn as he went about making breakfast. Josh came up behind him and snaked his hands around his waist, planting a kiss to the back of his neck.

 

“It’s Saturday, let her sleep.” He groaned, Tyler rolled his eyes with a smile, turning around and pecking Josh on the lips.

 

“Why, do you have other things in mind?” Tyler raised his eyebrow, Josh smirked, resting his hands on Tyler’s hips and kissing down his neck. Tyler shifted so he was sitting on the countertop, his legs wrapped around Josh’s waist. Suddenly the front door swung open, they snapped their heads around to see Brendon walk in, a grin on his face.

 

“Morning!” He chorused, Tyler let out a groan of frustration, getting off the counter.

 

“Keep your voice down, she’s sleeping.” He rolled his eyes, Brendon huffed out a laugh.

 

“You _animals_ probably would have woken the whole apartment up anyways.”

 

Josh stifled a snicker, face flushing a slight tinge of red as he walked back into the bedroom to pull a shirt on. Tyler went back to making breakfast as Brendon strutted over and sat on the countertop, that same stupid grin on his face.

 

“What are you smiling at?” Tyler narrowed his eyes, Brendon shrugged, letting out a sigh.

 

“It’s weird seeing you like this, little family, all _domesticated.”_ He laughed, earning a smile from Tyler.

 

“A lot has changed I guess.” He shrugged, suddenly a door opened and a high pitched giggle filled the room.

 

 _“Uncle Beebo!”_ A soft voice came from behind Tyler, Brendon’s eyes lit up and he hopped off the counter, kneeling down and opening his arms as Ruby ran into them, hugging him tightly.

 

“She can call you Beebo but I can’t?” Tyler looked offended, Brendon rolled his eyes, standing up and ruffling her hair, earning a giggle. She tugged at the hem of Tyler’s shirt, looking up at him with bright eyes.

 

“Yeah, sweetie?” Tyler smiled down at her, she held her arms out, wiggling her fingers, Tyler let out a laugh as he picked her up, planting a kiss to her cheek.

 

“Where’s _mom?”_ She tilted her head, poking him in the shoulder with a giggle. Josh appeared from the bedroom and her eyes lit up, squirming out of Tyler’s arms and running towards him.

 

 _“Mommy!”_ She laughed, Josh beamed, picking her up and looking at her with a smile.

 

“Still calls you mom, huh.” Brendon raised his eyebrow, Josh rolled his eyes with a laugh.

 

“Blame Tyler.” He walked over to the kitchen area and sat her down on the countertop, turning to Tyler and pecking him on the lips, Ruby erupted in giggles as Brendon made a gagging noise.

 

“Oh my god!” Ruby suddenly clapped a hand over her mouth, “Mommy, _you’re hurt!”_ She pointed to Josh’s neck that was littered with hickeys, Josh went wide eyed as he slapped his hand over his neck, face flushing red as Brendon burst into a fit of laughter.

 

“Uh-i’m _fine,_ sweetie, they aren’t-nothing.” Josh smiled nervously, she tilted her head in confusion, Tyler kept quiet, a smile breaking out on his face as he grabbed the plates of food and walked over to the table, laying them out. Ruby bit her lip in confusion, her head tilted as she narrowed her eyes at Josh, she quickly forgot about it and hopped off the counter, toddling over to the table and climbing onto the chair.

 

“Where’s Alex and Jack? I haven’t seen them in a while.” Josh cocked his head, Brendon shrugged, leaning against the countertop.

 

 _“Planning,_ mostly. Alex is probably freaking out over colour schemes right now.” He snickered, looking at Tyler, Tyler rolled his eyes

 

“If they make us wear sparkly jackets I swear to god.” He sighed, a smile playing on his lips.

 

 _“Hey!_ Those jackets were sick!” Josh gasped over-dramatically, clutching his chest. Tyler shook his head, letting out a groan as Brendon piped up.

 

 _“Damn straight.”_ He smirked, nodding triumphantly. Josh walked over and sat down at the table, making a face at Ruby when he noticed her staring, she let out that same high-pitched giggle, her brown hair falling over her face.

 

“Are you staying?” Tyler cocked his head, looking up at Brendon, Brendon shook his head with a sigh.

 

“Can’t, Alex needs me to help him pick out a design for the wedding cake.” He shrugged, Tyler raised his eyebrow.

 

“He’s actually trusting you to help him with his wedding?”

 

“Shut up.” Brendon mumbled, walking over and pulling Ruby in for one last hug before heading for the door, he waved goodbye before leaving. Tyler looked over at Ruby, she had a thoughtful look on her face.

 

“What’s up?” He smiled, she snapped out of her daydream, looking at him with bright eyes.

 

“I thought _you_ were my dad?” She tilted her head, Tyler looked at her in confusion.

 

“I am, sweetie, what made you think I wasn’t?”

 

 _“'Cause I heard you calling mommy daddy last night.”_ She pouted, Josh choked on his drink as Tyler dropped his fork, face flushing an even brighter shade of red.

 

“Oh-oh m-my god.” Josh sputtered out, shoulders shaking with laughter as he buried his head in his hands. Tyler looked mortified, opening his mouth to speak but nothing but stutters coming out.

 

“It was probably just a dream, honey.” He finally managed to get out, voice cracking slightly, he kicked Josh’s foot under the table, shooting him a warning glare.

 

“Y-Yeah, a dream.” Josh bit back a laugh, nodding quickly. Ruby looked to the ceiling in confusion, before shrugging and going back to eating breakfast. Josh kept stealing glances at Tyler, smirking as Tyler rolled his eyes and kicked him underneath the table once again.

  


 

* * *

 

  


“Alright, it’s past your bedtime, sweetie.” Tyler pulled away from Josh and got up, walking over to the opposite couch and leaning down as he scooped her up in his arms, she let out a yawn, nuzzling into his neck as he walked into her room and set her down on the bed. She pulled the covers up around her and looked at Tyler expectantly, he sat down on the edge of the bed, planting a kiss to her forehead. He went to get up only to have a tiny hand latch onto his shirt, Ruby let out a whine.

 

“Sing _Ruby_ to me again.” She pouted, yawning once again. Tyler rolled his eyes with a laugh, sitting back down and looking at her with a smile. She beamed brightly as Tyler started to sing softly:

 

 

_"Ruby I hope I see you, I've waited all this week_

 

_For you to walk my way, your soul will capture me_

 

_Your momma painted your room a shade of pink, she said_

 

_But with your great arrival that shade has turned to red-"_

 

 

 ** _“Like mom’s hair.”_** Ruby cut him off, giggling, Tyler huffed out a laugh.

 

 _“Like mom’s hair.”_ He said softly, Ruby’s eyes dropped as she let out another yawn.

 

“G’night _, dad.”_ She rubbed her sleepy eyes, Tyler planted another kiss to her cheek, smiling softly.

 

“Goodnight, _Ruby._ ” He got up and walked to the door, turning the light off and walking out, Josh was huddled up on the couch, he opened his arms as Tyler walked over, pulling him in close.

 

“I heard you singing.” Josh smiled tiredly, letting out a happy sigh as Tyler rested his head in the crook of his neck.

 

“She loves that song.” Tyler giggled, suddenly Josh pulled away, wrapping his hand around the back of Tyler’s neck and pulling him in for a soft kiss. They broke apart a minute later, Josh smiled.

 

 _“I love you so much, Ty.”_ He pulled him back in, Tyler returned it, letting out a happy sigh.

 

_“I love you too, J.”_

 

 

A lot had changed for both of them, but honestly, _they didn’t mind at all._


	2. Mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so i forgot all about this and finally decided to update it! i just remembered about it yesterday and realised it's been months since i wrote it so yea enjoy ~

_“I don’t wanna go!”_

 

“Ruby, _please._ ” Tyler sighed in frustration, a backpack in one hand and hairbrush in the other. Ruby stuck her tongue out before hopping off the couch and running around the coffee table, a mischievous smile spreading it’s way onto her face.

 

“I’m gonna count to 3.” Tyler raised an eyebrow, not even having the heart to be stern with her as he accidentally let out a laugh. “Get over here.”

 

“Nah.” She giggled, and with that her short chubby legs were running towards her bedroom. Tyler dropped everything and almost tripped over the side of the couch as he tried to get her, letting out a yelp as he slipped on the polished wooden floor and fell to the ground.

 

 _“AH!”_ Ruby gasped, her small hands clasping over her mouth in shock. “Daddy are you _okay?!_ ” She ran over kneeled down beside him, cupping his face with stubby fingers.

 

“I’m fine, sweetie.” Tyler gave a soft laugh, ignoring the pain in his side as he sat up and pulled her into his arms. “Can you let me get you ready for school now?” He brushed her unruly hair out of her face with a quirked eyebrow, she pouted and buried her face in his chest.

 

“I don’t wanna.”

 

“Why?” Tyler looked down at her in concern, vaguely aware of a door opening behind him. He felt a pair of hands run through his hair and he looked up to see a very tired Josh looking down at him in confusion.

 

“Why are you on the floor?”

 

“Daddy had a fall.” Ruby piped up, making grabby hands at Josh with a giggle. Josh let out a snort and picked her up, nudging Tyler with his foot before walking over to the couch. Tyler rolled his eyes with a smile and stood up, letting out a yawn as he walked over and grabbed the things he’d dropped earlier from off the floor. He set them on the coffee table and walked over to the kitchen to get breakfast ready as Josh and Ruby were in fits of laughter from Josh making his usual faces at her as she tried to grab at his hair.

 

“What’s that?” She poked Josh’s nose ring with fascinated eyes, giggling as he poked her playfully back.

 

“It’s uh-” Josh looked up to the ceiling in thought, trying to figure out the best way to explain to a 6 year old that sometimes people stick piercings through their noses. _“It’s a face decoration_.”

 

 _“Face decoration._ ” Tyler deadpanned from the kitchen, shaking his head with a snort.

 

“Can I get one?!” Ruby’s eyes lit up and Josh huffed out a laugh, planting a kiss to her forehead.

 

“Not until you’re older.”

 

“Hmph.” She pouted, “When can i get _arm drawings?_ ” She poked Josh’s arm in question, running her fingers down the swirl of colours.

 

 _“Definitely_ not until you’re older.” Tyler raised an eyebrow as he walked over and set two plates of breakfast down on the coffee table. “Breakfast, then school sweetie.” He gestured to the plate before sitting down on the opposite couch with another yawn. Ruby frowned at the mention of school again, crossing her arms with a huff from where she was sitting on Josh’s lap.

 

“What’s wrong baby?” Josh’s eyebrows furrowed in worry, she buried her face in her hands and let out another huff.

 

“I don’t like school.”

 

“Why not?”

 

 _“Teacher doesn’t like me.”_ She pouted, Tyler and Josh looked at each other in confusion before Tyler got up and sat down beside Josh, pulling Ruby onto his lap with a frown.

 

“What makes you think that, angel?”

 

 _“H-He says i’m supposed to have a mom and a dad.”_ She sniffled, “B-But i told him _you_ were my mom.” She looked to Josh in confusion.

 

“What did he say?” Josh’s voice was a mixture of shock and anger, but he tried to be calm as possible until Ruby was out of sight.

 

“He a-asked me where my _real_ mom was.” She looked genuinely confused, her big eyes shining with tears. Tyler went wide eyed and looked at Josh in shock, all colour draining from his face.

 

“Baby c’mere.” Josh pulled Ruby onto his lap once again and hugged her tightly, she buried her face into his chest with a sniffle. “You don’t have to go to school today, okay?”

 

“Okay.” She nodded, letting out another giggle as Josh gave her a stupid smile and planted a sloppy kiss to her cheek.

 

“Look, go show daddy your drawings you made last week, i’ll be right in okay?” He looked at her expectantly, Tyler looked at him in confusion as her eyes lit up and she nodded excitedly.

 

 _“Okay!”_ She hopped off Josh’s lap and ran towards her room, Tyler was still looking at Josh with narrowed eyes.

 

“I’ll be right back.” Josh planted a kiss to Tyler’s lips before standing up and grabbing his jacket off the kitchen counter, Tyler looked at him in panic.

 

“Where are you going?!”

 

  
“To have a little _talk_ with this teacher.” Josh deadpanned as he slid his jacket on and walked to the door, swinging it open and walking out before slamming it shut behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> only two chapters in and there's already drama lmao Nice


End file.
